


Somewhere Only We Know

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Inspired by Mad as Rabbits and That Green Gentleman, M/M, OR IS IT, the mv's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: Brendon Urie has just run away from his family, he doesn't believe in his future. One day he wakes up in a better place, where the sun always shines and birds always sing. He meets new friends and his life turns around.





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, setting this to teens I guess, cause it talks about having sex and shit and bleeding scars.
> 
> (quick one-shot that I've wanted to finish)

Brendon was on the way to his bed, yawning from an exhausting day. It had been a very long day, living with his roommate Kenneth for some months. He had not so proudly run away from home as a 21-year-old. After his parents asked him if he wanted to be a priest and he had said no, his dad hadn't been pleased very much and began mocking Brendon and his dream of a musical career. Brendon had a choice now, stay in the household, be a priest or begin an undercover musical career while staying home, or run away. The intelligent person Brendon was, then decided to run away from his strict father. He had called an old school mate and decided to live with him until he got some money himself. He had only some clothes with him and his beloved guitar.

Brendon was laying in his bed, staring across the dark room. It was one of those nights. Those nights where you wanna sleep but your brain doesn't. So while he was waiting he sighed and closed his eyes. Brendon thought about his family and his school friends, his teachers. Drums and music. Guitars and love. The smell of roses when he would walk through the park on a summer day. The soft grass under his bare arms when he was laying down. The freedom and peace in him. Away from his family. With those thoughts, the blackness took over his vision and mind.

\-----------

Brendon opened his eyes and was on a field or a meadow, grass. He must be dreaming. When he sat up the sun was shining right in his face and he took his right hand in front of his face to block the bright light. He felt oddly relaxed and stood up looking around. There were people, four kids running past them, he recognized one of them as himself when he was 7 or 8. He didn't recognize the other kids tho. They were having fun, running after each other and Brendon smiled at the happiness he saw in the kids. He turned around to a dirt road with trees on the side. He saw a guy with a guitar sitting under the shadow of a tree. He walked over to him slowly.

"Hey.." Brendon said. The guy didn't turn around, kept playing a small melody. Brendon then sat down against the tree, just listening to the melody. He felt no fear whatsoever. Didn't feel hyper like he usually were with his ADHD. He wanted to embrace this world with both his arms, he wanted to smell every flower and run around laughing. He wanted to stay here forever, just being here. 

Brendon hadn't even noticed the guy had stopped playing his guitar. The guy turned around to look at Brendon, Brendon looked at the guy with curiosity. Brendon gasped at the small cuts on the guy's right cheek. The guy didn't talk just starred at Brendon, then looking up at the sky closing his eyes. The guy looked rather relaxed so Brendon didn't wanna try to talk to the guy. He just looked up at the sky were big birds flew over the sky. White fluffy clouds, the scent of roses and warm and comfort in the air. Brendon smiled, he hadn't been smiling since he ran away. He looked over at the guy again, brown hair and he had caught a glimpse of brown eyes. He had a scarf and had a relaxing aura. 

Brendon stood up suddenly and took a last look at the guy before walking away, down the dirt road. 

He bumped into a tree while looking up. "Careful." A voice said Brendon looked behind him to see another face. Another guy with brown hair, but blue eyes. "What is this place?" Brendon had to ask. "I have no idea." Blue eyed guy said. "I'm Spencer by the way. Smith. Spencer Smith" Spencer smiled holding his hand out. Brendon took it and shook it. "Brendon Urie." Brendon smiled. 

"Who's the guitar guy?" Brendon asked suddenly, curious about the guitar guy. "Don't know, haven't spoken, I fell asleep and woke up here for the past week, four kids, one of them were me. I don't know if this is a dream anymore. There's also these old guys, they don't talk to me, just to each other, don't acknowledge me or Jon." "Jon?" Brendon asked. "Yeah, the other guy, four kids, me and Jon and I guess you and Guitar-Guy," Spencer said shrugging. Spencer suddenly disappeared. Just vanished, like slowly fading away. Maybe this was a dream.

"Not a dream, he woke up." A voice said, he turned around to see a guy. "Jon?" Brendon asked. "Yes, and you must be Brendon." Jon shook Brendon's hand. Brendon smiled. "I don't believe this is real. Brendon said. "It is," Jon said seriously. 

"I just-" 

\--------------

Brendon inhaled sharply, sitting up in his bed. It was bright outside. Brendon looked around the small room, a faint smell of roses and comfort slowly faded away. He felt loneliness rush through him, getting hit with reality. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room. He got up, rubbed his eyes, checked the clock and took some pants on. The memory of the place filled his head, Spencer, Jon, Guitar guy, kids, roses, birds, relaxation. 

"Yohoho, Urie. Finally up? I was out partying yesterday, just banged like 2 girls." Kenneth said patting Brendon's back as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Please shut up," Brendon said, his head hurt like hell. "Grumpy, I think they were virgins." Kenneth wondered getting a cup of coffee in front of Brendon. "Were they underage?" Brendon groaned, taking a sip of his coffee. "Idk, I think one of them was like 16. Does it matter??" Kenneth said irritated. Brendon spat out his coffee. 

"You can't do that, its illegal." "Fuck da police," Kenneth said laughing. Brendon regretted his choice to have left. He wanted to be back in his dream world. Wanted a hug from a person who truly loved him. Spencer had seemed so friendly, so had Jon. He had felt sadness around Guitar Guy, but relaxation. They were just a figment of his imagination. Weren't they? They had to be. It was just a dream. 

After a terrible morning, while Kenny had explained how much of a sex-life he had, Brendon had gone out to take a walk when he saw a face he thought he recognized but brushed it off. It was too early to think, he jumped around the park, it was fall so it wasn't as pretty as it was in summer, he sat down on a bench. He just starred out at the kids playing on the swings. He was tapping his feet to no melody and just inhaled the fresh air into his lungs and breathed a bit CO2 out. He got tired of sitting, which he didn't get while sitting up that tree in his dream weirdly. He hated his ADHD, he hadn't taken his medications since he ran away. He was walking down the small street when he saw that guy again. That guy he recognized somewhere. Like the creep he was he followed the man into a store.

The guy was simply just walking around searching for something. Brendon looked at his back the whole time, his heart thumping loudly, his excitement was over the top. The guy stopped suddenly, probably could feel the intense stare coming from Brendon. Brendon disappeared from the guys' sight, so when the guy turned around Brendon's jaw fell to the ground, almost literally. almost. 

There in front of him were Spencer fucking Smith. His dream guy. Well, that sounded wrong.

Brendon moved away from his hiding spot and when Spencer saw him, his eyes went wide, like w i d e. Brendon walked up to Spencer, "Spencer Smith, the guy who was in my dream last night?" Brendon asked, kinda freaked out. Spencer could only nod, "Brendon." Spencer whispered like he didn't believe it.

Brendon suddenly embraced Spencer, he felt like Spencer was his long lost brother, home and family. Relaxation. Calmness. Brendon could almost tear up right in the middle of the store. Spencer was hugging Brendon back before they both pulled away. 

They were in a Starbucks getting coffee, talking about their lives and Brendon found out Spencer had attended Bishop Horman High School. He didn't know Guitar Guy or Jon in real life. Neither did Brendon. He really didn't want to let go of Spencer, but it was getting late so they exchanged numbers and departed. Brendon getting a taxi 'home'. He let out a yawn and ignored Kenneth, he was kinda annoying. 

When his head hit the pillow he saw a light and suddenly he opened his eyes to a warm welcome. 

"Brendon!" A familiar voice echoed as he sat up, he saw Spencer. "Spencer.," Brendon said rubbing his head, he looked around to see trees and grass and happiness. A smile spread across his face. Spencer held a hand out for him to take, so Brendon did and gave Spencer a bro-quick-hug. A guitar filled the air, Brendon looked over to see guitar guy. Closed eyes, humming. Brendon cocked his head to the side and approached the guy. Brendon ignored the pull to hug the poor guy, the scars on his face was a bit more healed, but they were infected. Brendon looked with pity on him, he felt sadness rush through him, he sat down beside guitar-guy. 

Guitar guy looked up at Brendon, stopped playing, faded. Brendon sighed as his body filled with warmth again. "What just happened?" Spencer asked. "I felt sadness. In this world." Brendon said, wiping the upcoming tears away. "It was horrible," Brendon said afterward. Spencer just shook his head and walked in a direction, Brendon followed. They came across a cabin, wooden one. Very comfy. 

They stepped inside, Jon was there. Notes everywhere, Jon sitting on the chair, writing or drawing. Brendon looked at a note; You may not see the beauty in yourself, but I can tell you that you're absolutely stunning. 

Brendon smiled, "You write all these notes?" Jon looked up at Spencer and Brendon. "I like making people happy. I can like- sense emotions. This world is full of happiness, actually blocking your real life feelings. Very interesting." Jon said, writing some more. "Do you know who Guitar-guy is?" "The guy with the sad and painful aura? No. Sadly." Jon said, "I just know he resist the happiness from this place." Jon said simply. Spencer was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit, time is a lot faster in here," Jon said before disappearing. 

Brendon walked over to the note Jon had been writing. 

"There was a hold-up när we found the bridge  
Of a place, we'd never been  
Defiance  
And ever since I was a kid  
They said, "just stay away from there"  
Boy do not you ever live  
In defiance  
Defiance  
And from the outside looking in  
I sure do make an easy target  
It's nice to think att you are always wanted  
and I'm not afraid to laugh  
And I do not mind taking a photograph  
Cause you do not ask for my autograph  
In defiance  
Defiance  
Yet she said it was rusted lead  
Their love kan never live again  
But they found a way to make it stay  
In defiance, she-"

He hadn't written any more on it, weirdly he hadn't woken up now. All the others had. Brendon went outside the cabin, the sun in his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes to birds singing. His head was throbbing, his eyes a bit blurry from the sunlight coming through the curtain, his phone was ringing. He took his phone still tired. "Hello?" Brendon asked tired, yawning. "Hello. Are you Brendon Urie?" "Yes?" Brendon stood up. "Kenneth Harris your roommate has been arrested." Brendon took some pants on. "Really?" "You don't seem surprised, Urie." Brendon realized it was the police he was talking to. "Oh sorry sir, I just woke up. Yeah, I think I understand why he was arrested. Took a weird interest in underage girls. sexually. I don't know he's like 22." Brendon said. "Thanks for your time Mr. Urie." Brendon heard a click of the phone. He just went out to the kitchen and took some milk out to drink. 

Brendon was just drinking some milk in his jeans when there was an ache on his head and he fell to the floor.

He was back in the Wonderfull land. He took his hand to the place where the pain had been spreading from, he felt hot warm liquid. He took his hand down and saw blood, glittery blood. Brendon walked out of the cabin and saw Guitar Guy walk around the flowers. Shouldn't he be awake? Maybe Guitar guy was just a figment of the world like the kids and every other thing in this world. Brendon walked up to Guitar Guy. He gently touched his shoulder. 

The Guy flinched and turned around horrified. "Hey." Brendon started out. Guitar Guy looked at Brendon's head and looked down at the roses and took his hand down into the thorn bushes. Brendon's eyes widened. But soon the guy's hand was up again, bandage in his hand, hand unharmed from the rose thorns. The guy quietly wrapped the bandage around Brendon's head. Brendon just stared at the guy in the meantime. Warmth, safety, calmness, emotion, happiness, soul. So many things he got from this guy. 

"Thank you," Brendon said when Guitar Guy finished wrapping his head. Guitar Guy suddenly faded away. Brendon sighed as he inhaled sharply sitting up from the cold floor. Feeling his mind just got dragged across an asphalt road. "Brendon!" Brendon looked up and saw a familiar face. "Spencer?" Brendon stood up, dizzy and held onto the corner of a desk. "Your head is wrapped in a bandage. I looked away for a moment to call the police and turn around and there you have it, bandage." Brendon felt to his head and yes. There was a bandage. The one the guy had wrapped around his head. 

"Call the police?" Brendon asked, "Yes. There was a robber in your house, I knocked him out and tied him to a chair." "good fucking job man," Brendon said, his head thumping and hurting. "You okay man?" Spencer asked worried about his new friend. "yeah, just gets a giant ass headache every time I get pulled back here from- there." "Oh yeah, happened for me too, it'll fade away slowly trust me. But how come you have a bandage around your head?" Spencer looked fascinated at the bandage.

"You also smell like roses and- that place." Brendon shrugged. "Blacked out, woke there. Head bleeding. Guitar guy wrapped my head with the bandage he found in the rose bushes. He didn't talk." Brendon said not realizing he had been blushing. "That was so sweet of him!" Spencer smiled and patted Brendon's shoulder. "Guess who I found online," Spencer said. 

"Who?"

"Jon. Jon Walker. Small musician in LA, he's awesome. I have sent an email to him." Spencer said.

Brendon smiled, happy these people were real. How did this even happen, having dreams with others in this perfect world? He was just grateful for Spencer and now Jon who they would meet maybe. "That's awesome. I hope Guitar Guy will talk soon.." Brendon said, "Maybe he doesn't have a voice? born deaf or just without a voice." "Could be?" Brendon thought about it, he couldn't be deaf if he could play guitar and he was pretty sure he heard Guitar guy hum along to his guitar. So he chose not to talk. Pretty ass.

\--

The next time Brendon was in dreamland he had an idea. Spencer and Jon were eating ice cream, how they got it was a question. Brendon saw the four kids running after each other playing tag. There were other kids but these four was different somehow. Brendon walked over to the group. "Hey, guys," Brendon said. 

The kids first didn't seem to respond, then his kid self looked at him and suddenly the other kids seemed to see him. "Hey, how are you, kids? I'm Brendon, what're your names?"

"My name's Brendon as well!" His kid self said. He high-fived himself, "My name's Spencer and this is Jon." Kid Jon just waved, "He's pretty quiet, shy." Kid Spencer said like it was a secret. The fourth kid looked at Brendon. 

"I'm George, But I wanna be called Ryan cause people call my dad George." The brown-haired kid said hiding behind his friends. "Ryan? huh. Whatcha playing?" "Space Shooters!" Kid Spencer said smiling. The other kids soon ran away from Brendon leaving him alone in the middle of the park of some sort. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You talked to them?" Brendon turned around to be met with Spencer. Brendon shrugged.

"Now I know Guitar guys name." Brendon smiled. "Yeah? what is it?" 

"Ryan," Brendon said.

Ryan didn't have a guitar with him today was just sitting, looking beat up. 

Brendon walked over to Ryan and sat down. "So Ryan." Brendon started, Ryan looked at Brendon kinda scared, "H-How did you-" Ryan started, first time hearing his voice, kinda sounded like warm liquid caramel and the chill of the midnight cold. Brendon loved it. "Your kid self said his name," Brendon admitted while Ryan was looking confused at Brendon. 

"You're Brendon, Brendon Urie?" Ryan asked more than saying. "That's me." Brendon smiled finally able to talk to the guy. "Oh- nothing." Ryan said closing his eyes, "Hey it's something man. Talk to me." "I can't, need to do some chores," Ryan said out of breath fading away. Brendon cursed under his breath. 

\---

Brendon woke up sometime later, it was still early. he went to look if Spencer was up. Brendon opened the guest room door and saw Spencer sleeping inside, sleeping like a princess. 

Brendon felt a chill rush over him, he was so close to having a conversation with Ryan, dammit dream world. He felt a connection with Ryan, he knew he had to find him. If he had to travel to Europe so be it. Brendon drank his coffee and took his laptop up to search for some jobs nearby. Brendon found out it wasn't his laptop but Spencers and saw an email from @jonwalker he opened it curiously.

-Hey Spencer. Is this really the Spencer I talk to in my dreams, cause this is kinda big crazy man. But if you met Brendon it must be true, I am in LA so call me and we can discuss if we can meet.  
+xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Jon W.-

Brendon smiled at the email and did a small victory dance with his arms. He took his pills with glass water, damn you ADHD. 

When Spencer was finally awake he showed the email and Spencer was so happy he called Jon right away where they sat a date to meet. Brendon high-fived Spencer.

The other nights didn't have Ryan in them or he couldn't find him, he was sad and felt lonely for the first time in his dreams. 

\---

Two months later and they met Jon, Brendon and Ryan had talked in their dreams Brendon had decided to call; Comfort Place or Four in One land. Spencer had thought those names were lame so he called it; Dreamland. That was pretty lame had Brendon thought but accepted it, how it happened that the three met in a Dreamland was unanswerable, but they loved it. No more nightmares or worries in the night. They could be together 24/7, literally.

\---

A year after the three had met they still didn't know where Ryan was. Brendon had gotten feelings for the sweet guitar-player-boy, Brendon broke down when Ryan didn't show in Dreamland for a month. Brendon wouldn't talk with Spencer or Jon for weeks. 

\---

5 years... Brendon and the group had split up in real life, he still had the dreams were they talked and had fun. Brendon felt lonely but had started working a good place, teaching kids instruments. Some months later and the dreams stopped.

\---

10 years since he had woken up in the Comfort land. He still met up with Spencer and Jon here and now, but they weren't as close as they had been before. Brendon still questioned how they could all dream the same thing.

Brendon had just been out buying groceries when he remembered he forgot to buy wine, he ran down to his car to get greeted by a woman. He hadn't been dating at all these past 10 years, weird he thought. 

"Hello! Are you my new neighbor?" Brendon asked the dirty-blonde haired woman.

"No, I'm helping my friend move in!" The woman said smiling, Brendon heard footsteps and looked up. His smile faded a bit as his key-cars fell to the ground, brown eyes met his own. 

"Guitar guy.." Brendon said shocked. Ryan looked shocked up at Brendon, "I-I-..." Ryan started. 

Brendon walked over and pulled Ryan in for an embrace, he took Ryans scent in, holding onto him for his dear life, he smelled exactly like his comfort place. Their comfort place. "Brendon..." Ryan said, hugging Brendon back, not trusting his own words, only one name on his mind. "Brendon," Ryan said a bit more excited smiling, tears threatening to fall. 

"I thought it was all a big long dream." "I met Spencer and Jon." Brendon just said, pulling a bit away against his own will to look at Ryan. Drinking him in. 

"Is this the famous dream guy, I've heard about, Ry?" Z asked. "Yes, he is," Ryan said not taking his eyes off Brendon, holding onto Brendon's jacket like it was his life-line. Z saw they needed a moment and excused herself away from them. 

"Ryan, its been like 6 years since I've seen you." Brendon was speechless. Ryan took his hand up to Brendon's cheek and couldn't believe his dream guy was in front of him, really. His dreams had stopped after he had been knocked into a coma for a week. 

Brendon closed the gap as the sunset was in the background. Ryan hugged around Brendon close. A tear falling, he had never been happier. Brendon pulled away from the kiss smiling, resting his forehead against Ryans. He found his comfort place, right here in Ryans arms.

Noone knew how the Dreamland happened, but Brendon and Ryan were thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> also, yes I rushed the ending. sorry.


End file.
